Because, I Know
by ImyGie-Chan
Summary: Helaian pirang itu terlihat mengikuti gerakan angin yang tertiup sepoy-sepoy. Bibir mungilnya yang terlapisi lip gloss membentuk garis tipis. Iris sapphirenya tertuju pada sosok anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riang di taman kota./ "Tenang saja, Nee-san tidak akan memakanmu."/ "Yah, dia tidak akan memakanmu, paling mengirismu."/ Sekuel You Know!
1. Chapter 1

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir mungil itu, untuk kesekian kalinya memandang langit malam. Hal yang disukainya belakangan ini, entah kenapa gelapnya malam menjadi penghias di setiap buku sketsanya, seperti sekarang ini. Merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, meliuk ke kanan dan ke kiri, memijit bahunya pelan. Merasa cukup ia pun mulai mengemasi peralatan menggambar di sekitarnya.

Ketukan pintu terdengar, membuatnya mendongak, melihat dan menangkap siluet tubuh si sulung Uzumaki yang menatapnya datar.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu Kyuu-nii?" tanyanya memberikan senyum manis yang ia bisa.

Hanya helaan napas panjang sebagai jawaban, sementara iris rubynya sibuk melihat si bungsu yang masih mengemasi peralatannya. "Segeralah tidur," suara itu terdengar datar namun sarat rasa khawatir.

Kikikan kecil terdengar, "baik. Kyuu-nii tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuat Kyuu-nii cemas seperti kemarin-kemarin, kok. Ini aku juga sudah mau tidur," jawabnya walau iris sapphire itu menatap lekat sang kakak yang berjalan mendekat.

"Naru," suara pelan itu terdengar saat jarak mereka hanya sejengkal.

"Ya?" memiringkan kepalanya, imut. Sebelum akhirnya membelak kaget menatap heran sekaligus tidak memahami tingkah si sulung yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Kyuu-nii?"

"Maafkan aku, Naru." Ucapnya pelan nyaris berbisik.

Sapphire itu membulat sesaat, dan kembali melunak. Membalas pelukan si sulung, "bukan salahmu Kyuu-nii. Bukan salahmu." Ucapnya menepuk pelan pundak si sulung yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sedih dan sesal yang mungkin saja ada dalam benak sulung Uzumaki tersebut.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Romance.**

 **Rating T**

 **Pair ItaFemNaru**

 **Warning-OOC, AU, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk keabsrudan lainnya yang murni keluar dari pemikiran saya.**  
 **Don't Like, Don't read**

* * *

"Itachi!" teriakan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh sesosok pria yang berjalan mendekat.

Menghampiri pria berhelai hitam yang sempat ia lihat dikejauhan, bahkan walau telinganya mendengar panggilan tersebut tidak menghentikan langkah pria itu. Menggeram kesal dilakukan sosok yang memanggil, memegang bahu pria yang kini melirik padanya. Tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengatakan satu patah kata.

"Sialan, tunggu sebentar apa kau tidak bisa!" decaknya kesal tanpa berniat melepaskan tangannya dari bahu pria yang mungkin terlihat tidak senang sekarang.

Hanya onxy yang menatapnya sesaat saja sebagai balasan, kembali melangkah setelah sebelumnya menepis tangan yang terlihat ingin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei, Itachi!" serunyanya melihat bagaimana tingkah pria yang sudah hampir sebulan ini tidak memberikan respon apapun padanya. Bahkan untuk berbicara ataupun memberikan jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan pun tidak pernah. Satu kalimat pun tidak pernah terlontar, dari bibir Uchiha sulung itu untuk dirinya. Membuat rasa kesal dan gondok tidak terkira. "Demi Tuhan! Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkanku dulu." Geramnya menarik bahu Uchiha sulung yang kembali kaget untuk kesekian kalinya.

Menghela napas dilakukan Uchiha sulung, memberikan tatapan tajam yang membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Kyuu?" satu kalimat yang terlontar dari setelah sekian lama.

Diam, kedua tangannya ia kepalkan. "Ini tentang Nar—"

"Uzumaki Kyuubi." Panggilan yang menghentikan Uzumaki sulung berkata, "aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun." Menatap Uzumaki sulung tepat diiris rubynya, "kumohon, Kyuu." Satu kata yang tidak pernah disangka oleh Kyuubi akan diucapkan oleh Uchiha sulung.

Pria itu hanya mampu terdiam, membiarkan Uchiha sulung menatapnya sebentar. Entah kenapa ekspresi pria itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Iris ruby itu hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya yang menganggukan kepala pelan dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Uzumaki sulung yang hanya bisa diam menatap punggung tegap pria itu. Hanya satu hal yang ia tahu, bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan pada keduanya.

* * *

 **Because**

* * *

Iris sapphire itu menatap bingung, berkedip sekali melihat bagaimana wajah sahabatnya terlihat kusut. Yah, walau harus ia akui memang sahabatnya itu selalu kusut seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika. Hanya saja, tidak biasanya pria di hadapannya ini mencegat langkahnya di depan pintu perpustakaan. Hal yang langka, mengingat yang biasa melakukannya adalah dia. Pria ini tidak kepantok sesuatukan sehingga menjadi aneh seperti ini. Sekali lagi mengedipkan matanya, memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah.

Menghela napas meyakini bahwa penglihatannya ternyata tidak salah, menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dilakukan gadis itu. Sementara tangan kananya sendiri lebih memilih untuk mendekap buku bacaannya lebih erat. Memilih untuk berbalik arah, dilakukan Uzumaki bungsu. Tidak peduli tindakannya itu, menimbulkan urat kekesalan pria yang baru saja menghadang jalanya.

"Hei, dobe!" decaknya mengikuti langkah Uzumaki bungsu yang kini berjalan di koridor.

Seumur-umur, tidak pernah ia dicuekin oleh seorang gadis. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani melakukan itu padanya. Menarik bahu yang mungil itu dilakukan olehnya. Menghentikan gerakan Uzumaki bungsu yang kini menoleh padanya. Iris Sapphire itu bertemu dengan iris onxy miliknya, walau hanya untuk seperkian detik.

"Kau menggangguku, teme." Keluhnya melepaskan pegangan Uchiha bungsu.

"Kita harus bicara, dobe." Ucapnya mutalak tidak peduli Uzumaki bungsu itu kini menatapnya datar.

"Kau kira kita sedang apa sekarang?" membetulkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut, karena tingkah Uchiha bungsu.

"Maksudku bukan itu, tapi ini tentang Ani—"

"Sasuke," satu panggilan yang menghentikan ucapan Uchiha bungsu, merasa aneh akan panggilan yang tidak biasa dari Uzumaki bungsu. "Itu Sakurakan?" satu kalimat tanya bersamaan dengan tubuh yang miring sedikit, melihat sesuatu dari belakang pria itu.

Menoleh, mengikuti arahan Uzumaki bungsu yang kini memandang sesuatu di belakangnya. Berkedip sekali melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh Uzumaki bungsu hanyalah koridor yang kosong. Dengan cepat menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati gadis yang ia ajak bicara telah menghilang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dasar, dobe!" menggeram kesal dilakukan Uchiha bungsu, sementara pelaku yang membuat kesal sudah berjalan dengan santai di koridor yang berbeda.

* * *

 **I Know**

* * *

Helaian pirang itu terlihat mengikuti gerakan angin yang tertiup sepoy-sepoy. Bibir mungilnya yang terlapisi lipglos membentuk garis tipis. Iris sapphirenya tertuju pada sosok anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan riang di taman kota. Tangannya memegang rantai ayunan, sementara kaki-kakinya bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang. Membuat ayunan itu ikut bergerak. Hal yang menjadi kegiatannya beberapa menit ini, tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata sempat melihat aneh akan perbuatannya.

Bahkan seragam sekolahnya belum diganti saat ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke taman ini, saat telinganya mendengar suara riang anak-anak bermain. Entah kenapa saat itu kaki-kakinya melangkah menuju ke sini, berjalan menuju ayunan yang saat itu tidak ada yang menaikinya. Memilih duduk dan memperhatikan bagaimana anak-anak itu bermain. Entah kenapa tawa dan senyuman mereka mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

 _"Kau benar-benar mirip, Naru!" Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tawa yang keluar saat sebuah candaan keluar. Tawa yang mungkin jarang keluar dari bibir orang itu._

Menghela napas pelan, dan menggelengkan kepala, bibir itu membentuk garis tipis menyadari kebodohannya untuk mengenang hal yang sudah lalu. Memilih untuk kembali berayun pelan, berusaha melupakan ingatan yang muncul tiba-tiba. Mendongak melihat ke arah langit yang sore, yang entah kenapa begitu berbeda. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa malas untuk digerakan. Perlahan kepalanya ia tundukan, sapphirenya ia edarkan melihat ke sekeliling taman. Seketika tatapannya tertuju pada sesuatu, bersamaan dengan itu gerakannya pun terhenti sesaat, bibir yang tadinya membentuk garis tipis perlahan menghilang. Berkedip sekali, sebelum akhinya bibir itu bergerak, ragu, terlihat berpikir. Ketukan pelan ia lakukan pada rantai ayunan, menghentikan kaki dan badannya yang berayun. Menghela napas panjang, dan bibir itu sekali lagi bergerak memberikan senyum manis seperti biasa. Iris sapphirenya yang tadinya bergerak mengikuti sesuatu, kini menatap lurus tepat pada sosok yang berada di depannya.

"Ambilah," ucapnya pelan melihat bocah kecil di depannya yang terdiam menatapnya. "Tenang saja, Nee-san tidak akan memakanmu." Lanjutnya mengambil bola yang sempat bergulir di dekat kakinya, karena tendangan dari bocah lainnya.

"Yah, dia tidak akan memakanmu, paling mengirismu." Sahutan itu terdengar, membuat gadis itu terkekeh kecil mendengar kalimat barusan. Sementara bocah yang berada di depannya sedikit ragu.

"Aih, jahatnya." Memberikan senyum kecil perlahan berdiri mendekati bocah kecil yang refleks mundur. "Kau membuatnya takut, kau tahu itu.." iris itu melirik sesaat pada pria di sebelahnya, yang mendengus kecil, "Itachi-Nii." Ucapnya pelan memberikan bola pada bocah yang tersenyum lebar dan berterima kasih. Meninggalkan dua manusia berbeda gender yang kini saling berhadapan setelah sekian lama.

.

.

..

.

.

.

 **Kecebong**

* * *

Hola, gie datang lagi. Dengan Sequel 'You Know'.

Thanks untuk review dan dukungannya di fict gie yang You Know *peluk* Fict ini muncul berkat dukungan kalian. ^^

.

.

Sigh,

ImyGie_Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Langkah kaki itu terlihat melebar, memberi jarak sejauh-jauhnya. Berharap iris ruby yang tadi sempat melihat pada dirinya, tertinggal jauh di belakang. Ia sedang tidak niat untuk berbicara dengan siapapun saat ini. terutama dengan Uzumaki sulung yang beberapa minggu ini terus membuntutinya seperti anak ayam.

Ia tahu, dan amat sangat tahu, bahwa pria itu beberapa hari ini terlihat ingin berbicara dengannya. Tidak, bukan tentang permintaan maaf ataupun tugas akhir mereka. Ia sudah lama memaafkan pria itu jauh-jauh hari -walau pria itu tidak mungkin akan meminta maaf kalau bukan karena sesuatu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sayangnya ia yakin hampir seratus persen, pria itu tidak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya-.

Jika ditanya penyebab kenapa pria itu terus membuntutinya akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja tidak lain dan tidak bukan tentang topik yang memang tidak ingin ia hindari. Bahkan ia tidak ingin mendengar namanya saat ini. Ia masih belum bisa, untuk melupakan pertemuan terakhir kalinya dengan orang itu. Semua ini terlalu membuatnya merasa..

"Hei, Itachi!" Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat, sepertinya pria itu sudah berhasil menyusulnya yang tidak menghentikan langkahnya. "Demi Tuhan! Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkanku dulu." Tarikan kuat terasa di bahunya, menahannya untuk meneruskan langkah.

Menghela napas dilakukan Uchiha sulung, memberikan tatapan tajam yang membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Kyuu?" Yah, apa yang kau inginkan. Apa tidak bisakah kedua bersaudara ini membiarkannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar sudah muak.

Diam, kedua tangan lawan bicaranya terlihat terkepal. "Ini tentang Nar—"

"Uzumaki Kyuubi." Memotong ucapan pria itu cepat ia lakukan, "aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun." Menatap Uzumaki sulung tepat diiris rubynya, "kumohon, Kyuu." Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, apa tanggapan pria ini mendengar nada suaranya. Saat ini ia hanya butuh sendiri, ia perlu waktu untuk semua ini.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre Romance.**

 **Rating T**

 **Pair ItaFemNaru**

 **Warning-OOC, AU, Typo(s), dan segala bentuk keabsrudan lainnya yang murni keluar dari pemikiran saya.**  
 **Don't Like, Don't read**

* * *

Helaian pirang itu perlahan bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang bertiup. Tangan kanannya pun ikut terangkat, memperbaiki helaian rambutnya yang sedikit menganggu iris safir miliknya untuk melihat. Beberapa daun yang berguguran tertiup angin, ditemani suara-suara teman sebayanya yang asik bersanda gurau, menjadi pemandangan biasa baginya dimusim seperti ini. Diam, dan memperbaiki tas selempangnya. Menghela napas dan perlahan melangkah, waktunya untuk pulang.

Tepukan pelan ia rasakan di bahu kanannya, tepat saat beberapa langkah ia lalui. Menoleh ke arah kanan, untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Berkedip melihat tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" suara bass itu terdengar dari arah kirinya.

Kepala itu kembali bergerak, menoleh ke arah kirinya. Menemukan seorang pria berhelai merah kini berada di sisinya sambil membaca buku.

"Gaara? Kau mengagetkanku." Tersenyum melihat pria itu menggerakan iris jade, mengarah padanya.

Menghela napas panjang, dan menyimpan bukunya dalam tas. Gantian membiarkan sapphire milik gadis itu kini mengikuti gerakannya. "Kau sendirian saja? Dimana ekormu itu."

"Ekor?"

"Ya, Uchiha itu." Melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan diikuti oleh Uzumaki bungsu.

Berkedip sekali, "Maksudmu Teme?" tertawa kecil. "Seperti biasa, Sakura."

Anggukan paham diberikan, iris jadenya perlahan mengarah ke arah lain. Sebelum akhirnya kembali bergerak melihat pada Naruto yang diam dan masih memperhatikan jalan di hadapannya. "Bosan," satu kata keluar dari bibir itu saat mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Membiarkan iris sapphire itu kembali bergerak ke arahnya.

Menghela napas, "lalu?" Seakan sudah memahami akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan?" iris jade itu kembali melirik pada gadis di sampingnya yang masih memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Kemana?" Tuh kan benar, kebiasaan yang tidak akan pernah berubah.

Tangan kanan itu perlahan bergerak merangkul pundak mungil Uzumaki bungsu, "enaknya?" senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

Terlihat berpikir, memandang iris jade yang hampir dekat dengannya.

"Kedai Ayame-san. Ramen?"

Hampir bersamaan mereka berkata, dan tawa pelan keluar dari bibir keduanya.

Tangan kiri pria itu terulur, mengacak helaian pirang gadis di sebelahnya yang ikut tertawa.

"Traktir, yah!" seruan itu terdengar disaat kepala itu tertunduk akibat tangan yang lebih besar darinya.

Memutar mata bosan, "seperti biasa, baiklah."

"Hore! Kau memang yang terbaik Gaara!" berseru senang bersamaan dengan pria itu melepaskan rangkulannya. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke sana, jika ingin mendapatkan tempat duduk!" kembali berseru dan menarik tangan pria itu yang hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauannya.

Bersamaan dengan keduanya yang berlari pergi menjauh, sepasang iris onxy terus memperhatikan keduanya dalam sebuah mobil. Tangannya terkepal erat memegang stir, irisnya terus memperhatikan hingga keduanya menghilang dari pandangannya. Kilat kemarahan jelas terlihat dalam iris onxy miliknya.

* * *

 **Karena**

* * *

Iris onxy itu sedikit terperajat, menatap tak percaya isi ruangan yang kini ia masuki. Berkedip sekali memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah masuk ruangan. Bagaimana tidak, hampir seluruh lantai ruangan berhamburan kertas dan beberapa buku. Mengedarkan kembali iris onxynya pada satu-satunya mahluk yang kini berbaring di atas kasur. Iris onxy yang hampir sama dengannya itu kini terarah lurus, menatap tajam. Seakan terganggu dengan tingkahnya yang menghidupkan lampu dengan seenaknya.

Meneguk ludahnya gugup, Ini adalah kali kedua baginya melihat raut wajah itu diwajah kakaknya, dan itu sudah lama sekali. "Kaa-san, menyuruhku mengajakmu makan malam." Memberikan alasan atas perbuatannya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin, memberi api pada naga yang marah. Sekaligus tidak ingin lagi melihat bagaimana, apa dan siapa yang akan dijadikan sasaran. Asalkan itu bukan dirinya tidak masalah.

"Aku tidak lapar." Sebuah jawaban singkat diberikan.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan memaksaku Sasuke!" memotong perkataan sang adik bahkan sebelum kalimat itu selesai.

Menyisir helaian hitamnya, "baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu." Pasrah memilih tidak ingin terlibat dengan apapun yang menyebabkan Kakaknya tiba-tiba jadi bad mood. Membalikan badannya berniat ingin keluar dari kamar.

"Siapa?"

Menoleh dan memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah, "ya?"

"Siapa pria berambut merah yang memiliki tanda di kepalanya?"

Menatap pada sang sulung yang memilih melihat ke luar jendela, "namanya?" tersentak ngeri saat onxy itu kini melirik padanya. "Ga-Gaara, Sabaku Gaara." Entah kenapa wajah itu tiba-tiba melintas diingatannya, dan setahunya hanya satu orang di sekolahnya yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu.

* * *

 **saya**

* * *

Onxy itu hanya diam, terpaku untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Memperhatikan seorang gadis yang terlihat berayun dengan tidak niatnya. Bibir mungil itu terlihat bergerak, seakan sedang bersenandung atau mungkin membaca mantra. Iris sapphirenya terlihat memandang anak-anak yang sedang bermain, seperti predator yang mencari mangsa. Helaian pirangnya bergerak tertiup angin, tak tentu arah.

Mendecak kecil tidak percaya dengan perbuatan gadis itu yang bukannya langsung pulang ke rumah setelah sekolah usai. Malah nongkrong di taman bermain. Sejak kapan gadis itu punya kebiasaan buruk seperti ini. Sudahlah terserah saja, bukan urusannya juga. Untuk apa memikirkan orang yang tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengannya. Apalagi orang itu telah mempermainkannya.

" _Tachi-Nii"_

Suara itu terdengar bersama bayangan seorang gadis yang tersenyum manis.

" _Maaf, terima kasih dan selamat tinggal."_

 _Kali ini siluet itu menunjukan raut sedih walaupun bibir itu tersenyum_

Menggenggam kuat stir mobilnya erat-erat saat bayangan itu muncul mendadak. Shit! Ini semua karena Uzumaki sulung yang selalu mengganggunya

" _Demi Tuhan! Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkanku dulu."_

Tergantikan bayangan seorang pria yang menunjukan raut sesal.

Seharusnya saat itu ia tidak meladeni si sulung, tentu ia tidak akan sekesal ini sekarang. Memilih untuk menyalakan mobilnya kembali sebelum niat itu tiba-tiba urung ia lakukan. Iris onxy itu sekali lagi melihat ke arah iris itu menatap. Bibir mungil itu terlihat bergerak memberikan senyuman saat bocah berhelai merah melintas di dekatnya. Berlarian mengejar bola bersama teman-temannya.

Senyum yang membuatnya mendadak kesal sendiri, tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum. Sedangkan dirinya harus menderita seperti ini. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana tawa sempat keluar dari bungsu Uzumaki beberapa hari yang lalu. Apakah sekarang ia sedang mengingat kekasih merahnya itu. Mendecak kesal, kembali melihat jalanan di hadapannya. Sebaiknya ia pulang saja, tidak ada gunanya juga berlama-lama di sini bukan.

 **~ IMY ~**

"Aih, jahatnya! Kau membuatnya takut, kau tahu itu.. Itachi-Nii."

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, diam melihat bagaimana bibir itu bergerak membentuk garis melengkung. Senyum itu masih sama, seperti yang ia hapal. Terlihat riang dan tanpa beban. Lupakah dengan apa yang selama ini dilakukannya pada dirinya. Mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, menahan gejolak emosi yang berkecemuk di dada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naru?" memberikan pertanyaan disertai wajah datar.

Diam berkedip, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah pria di depannya untuk sesaat. "Bermain. Kau lihat tadikan aku sedang bermain ayunan." Menoleh pada ayunan yang masih bergerak maju mundur, kembali menatap Itachi.

Mendengus kasar, " yang benar saja. Seperti aku akan percaya saja!" menatap tajam pada Naru yang berkedip memperhatikannya. "Bukannya kau sedang menunggu kekasih merahmu itu?"

"Eh! A-apa?" iris sapphire itu tersentak tidak percaya, melihat bagaimana Itachi menatapnya sekarang. Oke! Sepertinya onxy itu sedikit berubah merah. Apa Itachi kerasukan yah? Pemikiran sinting tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benak Uzumaki bungsu. Sekali lagi memastikan penglihatannya melihat bagaimana wajah Itachi sekarang.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu!" Mendengus angkuh. "Bahwa kini kau memiliki hubungan dengan Sabaku."

"Eh!" Kembali berkedip memastikan bagaimana raut wajah itu sekarang, "bagaimana kau.. "

"Tidak penting dari mana aku tahu itu semua," menatap pada Naru yang terdiam. "Seharusnya aku bisa menebaknya, bodohnya aku." Menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya pada diri sendiri. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku, Naru." Mengepalkan tangan erat, menahan gejolak emosi tanpa adanya bantahan sedikitpun dari gadis di hadapannya yang masih senantiasa memperhatikan dirinya.

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan tidak bisa merubah takdir semauku." Iris sapphire itu melirik ke arah lain menghindar dari onxy yang menatapnya tajam.

"Takdir kau bilang!"

"Yah, takdir! Memangnya apalagi."

"Jangan buat aku tertawa, itu tidak lucu. Kau tahu itu!" menggeram marah.

"Aku kan memang tidak melucu Itachi-Nii!" berkedip tidak paham akan aksi Itachi yang mencengkram bahunya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada yang namanya takdir seperti ini Naru!" serunya kesal menatap sapphire itu lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan suka padaku, tapi kau malah berpacaran dengan pria lain! Itu bukan takdir Naru!Kau hanya senang mempermainkan orang itu saja!"

Sapphire itu membulat sesaat, merasa sakit dikedua bahunya akibat ulah Itachi yang mencengkramnya terlalu kuat. "Kau cemburu." Satu kalimat terlontar begitu saja, melihat bagaimana wajah pria di hadapannya itu sekarang

"Apa maksudmu?" terlihat datar dan menakutkan, melonggarkan tangan yang memegang bahu mungil itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya menebak saja." Menggelengkan kepala dengan imut, walau rasa sakit di bahunya masih terasa. "Soalnya wajahmu terlihat seperti orang yang cem-."

"Jangan bercanda!" sedikit membentak.

"Tapi kau ter-."

"Apa aku tidak bisa marah, bahwa aku hanya jadi bahan mainanmu saja."

"Tapi aku tidak memainkanmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku!"

"Lah aku kan sudah minta maaf!"

"Apa maaf saja sudah cukup bagimu? Bagaimana denganku?"

"Karena itu aku menjauhimu." Masih senantiasa memperhatikan raut Itachi yang tidak biasa.

"Dan kau berpacaran dengan kepala merah itu!"

"Namanya Sabaku Gaara, Itachi-nii!"

"Tidak penting siapa namanya!" berseru kesal melihat pada Naru yang terlihat santai akan ulahnya.

"Bagiku penting!" kata yang membuat Uchiha sulung itu menggeram kesal.

"Penting!" mendengus sinis, " heh, tentu saja penting karena dia.."

"Dia sepupuku."

"Yah, sepupumu." Tertawa miris, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Uzumaki bungsu di depannya. Tersentak, diam, sekali lagi memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum manis melihat padanya.

"Dia anak dari adik ibuku, Itachi-Nii." Tersenyum melihat pada Itachi yang kini fokus menatap padanya. "Bukannya kau sudah pernah lihat Kaa-san, rambut mereka samakan. Sama-sama merah." Mengingatkan Itachi seperti apa Ibu dari Uzumaki bersaudara.

* * *

 ** _TAHU_**

* * *

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam di tempat melihat bagaimana Itachi tiba-tiba saja menghadangnya saat ia sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya dan berbicara sesuatu.

"Jadi itu benar!" satu kalimat tanya kembali keluar dari bibir Uchiha sulung yang menatap tajam pada sang bungsu yang terlihat ragu-ragu untuk kembali menjawab pertanyaan dari si sulung. "Sasuke!" satu kalimat yang di sertai anggukan sebagai jawaban, dan reaksi jitakan di kepala dari si penannya yang langsu melewatinya begitu saja.

"Wadow‼ Apa salahku!" seru Sasuke tidak terima atas ulang sang kakak yang langsung masuk kamar dan menutup pintu. "Ck, merepotkan saja!" mendecak pelan atas aksi si sulung, yang walau pelan namun mampu ia dengar satu kalimat kekesalan keluar disertai semburat merah tipis dari wajah yang senatiasa datar itu.

Hanya satu yang dapat ia tangkap atas itu semua, kakaknya pasti sudah melakukan yang memalukan atas kesalahpahaman yang telah terjadi. Is is, ini benar-benar memalukan! Sepanjang sejarah per-Itachian yang terlihat sempurna. Menyeringai senang dan kembali berjalan menuju kamar, tidak peduli pada Uchiha sulung yang kini membenamkan wajah di bantal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **GIE**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi hanya mengernyit tanda tidak mengerti melihat bagaimana Uzumaki bungsu itu terlihat memberikan seringai andalannya saat menatap kanvas di depannya. Dan bagaimana sapphire itu perlahan beralih pada smartphonenya saat satu tanda pesan masuk terdengar. Sebuah kilat aneh di sertai senyum yang mencurigakan terlihat di sapphire itu.

Demi Dewa! Mahluk apa yang kini merasuki adiknya!

"Kyuu-nii?" Suara halus nan merdu terdengar di telinga, walau sedikit serak. Maklum suara adiknya memang rada aneh. "Apa yang Kyuu-nii lakukan di situ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir… Untuk makan malam besok." Tersenyum charming melihat pada Naruto yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sedikit aneh di tatap seperti ini, setelah sekian lama tidak pernah dilakukan oleh Naruto. Apa adiknya tahu kalau ia..

"Oh, apa aku bisa mengajak Gaara?" Tersenyum manis melihat pada Kyuubi yang mengangguk patuh.

"Tentu, ajak juga Kankuro kalau dia bisa." Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan menghancurkan mood adiknya yang lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa minggu ini. Tidak, walau hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa sebenarnya dibenak adiknya itu.

"Baiklah." Tersenyum manis dan kembali mengetik sesuatu di pada smartphonenya.

 _19.55_

 _Jadi memang benar! Kita diikuti._

 _Shit! Ini menyebalkan_

 _19,57_

 _Kenapa? Bukannya menyenangkan_

 _19,57_

 _Yang benar saja_

 _19.58_

 _Tentu saja_

 _20.00_

 _Jadi bagaimana?_

 _20.25_

 _Apanya!_

 _20.26_

 _Kau memang benar-benar mengerikan!_

 _20,27_

 _Terima kasih_

 _20.30_

 _Datanglah ke rumah, Kyuu-nii akan memasak untuk kalian!_

 _20.30_

 _Oke_

Tersenyum simpul, perlahan mengunci layar dan memasukannya ke saku celana. Perlahan iris sapphirenya bergerak menuju ke arah Kyuubi yang memperhatikan tingkahnya. Membalas senyuman miliknya dan berbalik, berniat meninggalkannya di ruangan sendirian. Bibir itu perlahan bergerak melihat tingkah kakak semata wayangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyuu-nii…" menghentikan langkah Kyuubi yang hendak beranjak pergi. "Terima kasih." Berjalan mendekati Kyuubi, yang menoleh padanya.

"Terima kasih untuk?" Mengernyit bingung melihat pada Naruto yang tersenyum manis di depannya.

"Untuk semuanya!" Sedikit berpikir ketika teringat sesuatu. "Dan ku rasa, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan ku lagi." Melihat pada Kyuubi yang mngernyit tidak paham melihat bagaimana wajah itu menyeringai senang. Seakan mendapat mainan baru.

"Naru ..." panggilan rencana melihat pada Naru yang menoleh. Senyum itu kembali muncul, senyum yang ia hapal makna di baliknya. "Apa kau..." terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Iris itu terlihat jenaka, jari telunjuk milik gadis itu berada tepat di bibir milik adiknya. Memberi isyarat untuk tidak meneruskan kalimat apapun. Walau begitu, ia sudah memahami akhir dari ini semua. Seharusnya ia memang tidak perlu mencemaskan adiknya bukan. Membalas senyuman gadis itu, tangannya yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu perlahan bergerak menuju helaian pirang milik sang adik. Mengacaknya, membiarakan gerutuan yang penuh candaan itu terdengar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Cuap2:**

 **Hai! Hai! Hai! setelah sekian lama akhirnya nih fict gie terusin. Lamaaaa... Iya Gie sadar kok nih Fict emang dah lama banget. Karena seharusnya memang udah end. Mungkin karena dapat demo suruh lanjut kali ya *nyengir* Lupaaa.. Iya, kalau sampai lupa jalan ceritanya juga Gie terima. Sama kayak mo ngelupain seseorang, susahnya minta ampun*Digeplak*. Baca ulang aja yah *kedip ganjen* Alasan.., Gie mah banyak alasan. Saking banyaknya, sampai bisa buat fict dengan judul yang baru, kalau diceritain satu-satu. Jadi kalau sebel, marah kesel. Ya dah, mumpung lagi lebaran. walau lewat dikit. Mohon dimaklumi kesalahan Gie n dmaafin. *Sungkem atu2***

 **Terima kasih untuk:** Saring Shirot, choikim1310, Aiko Valler, KeyKeiko, NoVizH1, Shu Akina, lutfi, dasi, Vivinetari, Uzumaki Pangeran Dobe-Ni, Narunako, Justin cruellin, AprilianyArdeta, Dan nya Pemberitahuan rev. Kalian Yang MEMBUAT Gie, semangat Walau Pasti gak nih cerita Pembaruan Kapan. Terima kasih * Nangis kejer nungguin sabar buat Yang, Yang Dan Naru Pangkung aja Itachi Selalu sibuk p. * * * Nyengir ngacir

.

.

.

Sigh,

ImyGie_Chan

071316, Pontianak


End file.
